The Art of War
by Baalsgirl
Summary: Rodney & Radek pull a prank on Kavanough just the way he owes it. My first challenge fic ever.


**The Art of War **_by Baalsgirl_

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis.

Pairings: Rodney/Radek

Season: mid 1

Summary: Zelenka and McKay play hell with Kavanough. Written for the SGAHC Pink challenge.

(Had to contain the sentence: "Oh my, did they have to paint it pink?")

AN: So, this is my first challenge fic ever. I hope you enjoy it.

xxxxx

"What do you want?" Rodney snapped as Radek Zelenka poked his head through the half-opened office door.

His colleague cleared his throat, "Err, you might want to have a look at this", he pointed outside toward Kavanough's part of the physics lab.

Rodney pushed away from the desk and slammed his laptop closed, "Don't say the bastard has wreaked havoc again!"

"Oh, no", the Czech smirked, "not exactly, this is way better", he left showing Rodney to follow him.

xxxxx

As the two of them were only halfway there they could already hear Kavanough's frustrated yells and laments.

"Why the hell did this happen to my most valuable project? Why?"

Quickly Rodney and Radek came closer, watching him from the doorstep.

"Kick my ass..." McKay brought out as he saw the awful mess behind this door.

That moment a big metal debris was thrown into their direction, it came toward them so quickly that they could hardly duck away. That was too much provocation for Rodney; he dashed into the lab, Radek following him more slowly.

"What the hell was _that _for, you could've killed us, you idiot", he yelled.

"Who cares?" Kavanough snapped in response, "It's more important that my beloved project exploding against this wall could've wiped _me_ out of existence."

"_I wouldn't bother about that_", Rodney growled to himself.

Kavanough folded his arms and approached his two colleagues, building up in front of them menacing way, "So, who of you guys has sabotaged my project trying to kill me?"

Zelenka and McKay exchanged an unnerved gaze. "Why do you think it was us?" Radek wanted to know.

"And who says that the explosion wasn't another result of your stupidity?" Rodney added.

Kavanough spun around, "I'm going to write a formal complaint about you two, now. Then you'll see what happens", he ran of, his plait dangling behind him.

"Have fun restoring that wall", Rodney called after him.

"_Pah_", the sharp-edged metal part that had been lying near the exit came flying toward him once again before Kavanough finally slammed the door.

"Creep", McKay fumed.

Radek bowed his head aside in thought exclaiming, "I might have a little vengeance plan up my sleeve."

"What are you thinking of?" Rodney inquired curiously.

"Fixing up his wall again", the Czech smirked stupidly.

"Are you kidding?"

Zelenka put a finger onto his lips, "Shsh, meet me in storage room three tonight and you'll see."

xxxxx

Two pairs of eyes glared at the contents of the barrel in front of them.

"Yuk", McKay stated, "What is this?"

"I don't know exactly", Radek gave in with a shrug, "but it'll serve our purpose. Would you give me these two buckets over there, please?"

His accomplice handed them over and he filled them with the fluorescent liquid. After it the two of them sneaked into Kavanough's small lab.

Zelenka rubbed his hand eagerly. "Let's start this operation. - Brush."

With a small grin Rodney dipped one into his bucket and gave it to him. It did not take long until the artwork was finished, it only needed some more coloring which was Rodney's task. Having finished he whistled through his teeth.

"Wow", he stated contently, "I should've become a painter."

Radek sighed, "All right, Mr. Picasso, let's see how Kavanough finds our little gift."

"Yeah", his Canadian colleague smirked.

xxxxx

It was early the next morning as Kavanough returned to his lab to estimate the full extent of devastation yesterday's explosion had caused. As he wanted to open the door he noticed a post-it on the handle.

_Dear colleague,_

_We were really sorry about your wall, so we restored it for you. Hopefully you like it._

_Regards, Drs McKay & Zelenka_

Quickly Kavanough tore open the door. He stormed inside staring at the wall like paralyzed.

"Oh my, did they have to paint it _pink_?", he stammered while he took in the huge neon pink rabbit that kept on smiling back at him incessantly.

xx Fin xx


End file.
